Regresa A Mi
by Tanya Masen Cullen
Summary: este es un OS que escribi cuando me acorde de una cancion de IL DIVO que es un cover de una cancion de tony braxton que se llama unbreak my heart y la ame


Capítulo beteado por: **Xarito Herondale, Betas FFAD**

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction / (sin espacios)

* * *

_**POV EDWARD**_

_**Flash back**_

_Era nuestro ultimo día en nuestro último año de instituto y por fin con ayuda de mi hermano Emmett y mi cuñado Jasper le pediría mi novia Isabella Swan que fuera mi esposa, solo espero que por el teatro que voy a armar no me mande a la chingada; mi niña tenía un temperamento fuerte igual a Charlie Swan, no por nada era el jefe de policía de forks y el hombre más respetado de la comunidad al igual que mi padre; yo soy hijo de esme y Carlisle Cullen, mi madre es ama de casa y mi padre cirujano del hospital de forks; estaba nervioso lo había hablado con nuestros padres y estaban de acuerdo pero Bella no lo sabía. _

_-Bella amor, necesito hablar contigo- le dije yo bastante serio, aunque dentro de mi estaba muerto de miedo; hoy aquí en el corredor principal de la escuela el ultimo día de clases le pediría matrimonio a mi novia._

_-¿Qué pasa amor?- me dijo tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, aunque como sé que es esta preguntándose porque estoy tan serio._

_-Tengo algo que decirte bella, es muy importante- al decirle esto varios chicos se empezaron a juntar a nuestro alrededor preguntándose qué pasaba, si terminaríamos, empezó a sonar nuestra canción, recuerdo que la oímos el día que le pedí fuera mi novia, Emmett en la radio escolar se puso de acuerdo con el dj que era Tyler y estaba soñando, Jasper me ayudo a conseguir _

_-Pues Bella tengo algo muy pero muy importante que decirte, se que llevamos caso cuatro años de noviazgo y amistad, nos precede la amistad de nuestros padres que es desde hace casi diez años, pero hoy solo recordando lo nuestro te digo y pido que tu Isabella Marie Swan te apiades de mi alma y corazón, y aceptes casarte conmigo- al decir las últimas palabras me arrodille frente a ella y todos los estudiantes desde primero hasta compañeros de nuestro grado_

_-dios mio Edward esto es… dios si claro que si- estaba igual de emocionada que yo, así que termine de poner el anillo en su dedo anular y la abrase mientras los chicos reunidos alrededor de nosotros nos aplaudían, este sería un gran paso para nosotros, Bella no estaba embarazada, no es que no hubiéramos tenido oportunidad, solo que como dice mi madre estoy hecho a la antigua y quería que nuestra primera vez fuera dentro del matrimonio, a demás se lo había prometido a sus padres y a los míos, que no tocaría a Bella hasta que fuéramos marido y mujer, después de la propuesta y que bella aceptara fuimos a reunirnos con sus padres y los míos, les había marcado para poder celebrar y agradecerles el dejarme a Bella, Alice mi hermana le propuso a Bella ayudarla con la preparación al igual que mi cuñada Rosalie, mi futura suegra Renée y mi madre, las mujeres se fueron a la sala y nosotros nos fuimos al despacho de mi padre, me senté en una silla frente al escritorio y asimilar todo lo que estaría por cambiar en mi vida durante estos tres meses y el resto de mi vida con bella, que muy pronto seria mi esposa, y ahí si nadie me separaría de ella, solo la muerte, tendríamos hijos, veríamos como cresen, como se gradúan, ver cuando se enamoran y se desilusionan, cuando encuentren el amor y se casen, cuando tengan hijos, estos pasen todo lo que nosotros, ese proceso tan complejo para llegar a algo tan hermoso como el amor que hay entre dos personas que se aman hasta llegar al momento en el que uno de los dos termine su camino en la tierra y llega a la otra vida para esperar a su pareja y pasar todo este siclo de la vida otra vez, eso me lo había dicho Carlisle poco antes de plantearles la situación con Bella y el pedirle matrimonio, se que será todo un reto, que tendríamos trabas en la relación, peleas y muchos problemas, pero al saber que nuestro amor es fuerte y tener confianza entre nosotros llegaríamos muy lejos, solo esperaba poder tener un matrimonio como el de mis padres y mis suegros, solo eso quería, una vida llena de amor y una familia a la cual amar._

_Poco tiempo después ya que nosotros estábamos conversando de fut-bol y las chicas ayudaban a Bella con la boda, Charlie decidió que era tiempo de irse, así que Emmett, Carlisle y yo junto con Esme y Alice acompañamos a los Swan y a los Hale a la puerta para despedirlos, Bella estaba radiante como siempre, la abrace y le di un pequeño beso en los labios, vi como se subió a la patrulla con sus padres y se perdió en el camino._

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Después de ese día tres meses pasaron y fueron muy estresantes, bella y yo vivíamos con la constante insistencia de mi hermana Alice para acompañarla a ver las flores, las invitaciones, conseguir permisos y muchas cosas más, lo único en lo que no tuvimos duda fue en casarnos en el patio trasero de la casa de mis padres, ese patio era amplio y daba al bosque, así que se instalaron dos carpas, una para la ceremonia y otra para la fiesta, Bella estaba hermosa ese día, con su vestido blanco y con el anillo de matrimonio de mi abuela Elizabeth en su dedo junto con el de la propuesta, fue estupendo, y más estupenda fue nuestra noche de bodas en Italia, fue regalo del tío Aro hermano de mi padre y su esposa Jane, pasamos visitando toda Italia durante un mes hasta que mi esposa se empezó a sentir mal y decidimos volver, teníamos casi dieciocho años bella y yo, no estábamos preparados para lo que tenia.

_**Flash back**_

_Habíamos regresado de la luna de miel a causa de los constantes mareos y sueños largos de bella, no quería que por alguna razón estuviera mal, así que había reservado un vuelo para las dos de la tarde, llegaríamos cerca de las nueve de la noche a Seattle y como a las once a forks, no les había querido decir nada a la familia para no preocuparlos, desperté a Bella a las nueve de la mañana con mucho trabajo, ya que dormía mucho y siempre estaba cansada, desayunamos terminamos de empacar y fuimos al aeropuerto para pasar la revisión y tomar el vuelo, Bella estuvo dormida todo el tiempo, yo no podía pegar el ojo, porque sabía que el comportamiento de bella estaba mal, así que cuando llegamos al aeropuerto desperté a Bella para tomar el auto que se había quedado ahí, subí las maletas y a bella que siguió dormida otras dos horas hasta llegar a forks, llegamos a mi casa no sé cómo fue que se enteraron de nuestro regreso, pero nos estaban esperando en la sala todos, los padres de Bella, mi familia y mis amigos, subí a bella a mi habitación para que siguiera durmiendo y baje a hablar con la familia._

_-¿Por qué regresaron antes?-_

_-¿Qué paso?-_

_-¿Está todo bien?-_

_-Pues la verdad bella ha estado rara, esta como débil, muy cansada duerme todo el tiempo, estoy preocupado de que este mal, ella me ha estado diciendo que es el yetlag pero ¿un mes con yetlag? no es normal- dije preocupado mientras me sentaba en el sillón junto a mis hermanos_

_-Hijo, ustedes como matrimonio joven ¿se cuidan?- pregunto Carlisle _

_-Pues Bella toma la píldora, solo una o dos veces se le olvido tomarla durante el viaje-_

_-Hijo no has sopesado la idea de que bella este embarazada- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Esme y lo señores Swan _

_-No lo creo papa solo fueron dos veces que se nos olvido-_

_-Pues con esas dos veces pudo quedar embarazada, pero eso no lo sabremos hasta realizar un análisis- dijo de manera seria, no es que no fuera una buena noticia tener una mini bella en casa, solo que todavía no estábamos preparados para un embarazo_

_-No te preocupes hijo, vas a ver que todo estará bien y nosotros como familia los vamos a apoyar en todo- dijo esme acercándose a mí y abrazándome_

_-Mañana le hare los estudios a Bella para descartar el embarazo, no te preocupes hijo, ya te dijo tu madre todo nosotros te ayudaremos, a ti y a Bella-_

_-Si hermanito, no te preocupes todo estará bien- dijo Alice abrazándome al igual que lo había hecho Esme_

_-Eddy no te pongas mal un niño es bueno en cualquier momento- dijo Rosalie _

_-Yo apoyo a mi osita, no lo veas cómo trabajo sino como una experiencia-dijo Emmett_

_-Qué bueno que lo veas así osito porque nosotros también vamos a tener una experiencia- _

_-Voy a ser papá… ¡voy a ser papáaa!- grito Emmett y cargo a Rosalie_

_-¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo?- pregunto Jasper _

_-Hace dos días, Carlisle me dijo, tengo casi dos meses y medio-_

_-Felicidades a los dos- dijo Carlisle_

_-Felicidades hija- dijo Esme_

_-Felicidades Emmett, Rosalie- dijo Charlie_

_Todos los felicitaban, estaban realmente preparados para ser padres, Rosalie y Emmett eran casi tres años más grandes que nosotros, estaban en la universidad de Seattle, lo hicieron para seguir cerca de la familia, tenían trabajo y seguían estudiando, pero Bella y yo recién empezábamos, estaba muerto de miedo y también a la vez muy emocionado porque empezaría mi propia familia._

_-Una mini Bellita- susurre_

_-O un mini Edward- dijo la voz de mi esposa en las escaleras_

_-¿Cómo?-_

_-Me hice una prueba casera hace una semana y salió positiva- dijo acercándose a mi lugar –espero no te enojes, de verdad yo no quería que fuera así pero paso, lo juro- dijo mi niña_

_-Mi vida, no te preocupes, no es culpa de nadie, no es ningún error, sino es un regalo que no esperábamos, pero que vamos a recibir con mucho amor- dije mientras la abrazaba_

_-Si Bells todos los vamos a ayudar ¿verdad Charlie?-_

_-Si Renée, aunque esto sea una sorpresa y la mejor de todas hija-_

_-¡Voy a ser tía!, ¡Y yo tíooo!- gritaron mis hermanos al mismo tiempo_

_-Voy a ser papá, bueno vamos a ser papás- le susurre a mi esposa, ahora más que nada mi maravillosa esposa y futura madre de mi hija_

_-Espero que sean niñas-dijo Alice _

_-No van a ser niños, así vamos a enseñarles a jugar baseball- dijo Carlisle_

_-¡Carlisle! ¿Cómo dices eso? Van a ser niñas- dijo Esme_

_-Bueno pues será lo que sean pero van a nacer sanos y muy queridos en esta familia- dijo mi esposa, como no me canso de decir mi esposa_

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Los ocho meses siguientes junto con Bella y Rosalie fue un caos, con los antojos, los cambios de humor, los complejos que tenían, a parte con los chicos nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para no entrar hasta el siguiente año para poder pasar tiempo con los niños, porque ni Bella ni Rosalie se querían separar de ellos cuando nacieran, y por fin, tres meses después de las noticias supimos que serian una niña y una niño, así que Alice tendría su pequeña barbie y Emmett su jugador de baseball, los cinco meses restantes pasaron bien, claro sin contar las ocasiones en que bella y Rosalie se ponían tristes por su figura o porque ya no las íbamos a querer, Emmett y yo les aseguramos que las amábamos y que nunca las dejaríamos de amar, así que cuando por fin nos creyeron paso lo imposible.

_**Flash back**_

_Un once de septiembre en la mañana Bella empezó con algunas molestias, pero Carlisle le había dicho que pasarían quizás horas hasta que Renesmee quisiera nacer, así que mantuvimos la calma unas horas hasta las diez de la mañana, cuando Bella estando en la sala profirió un grito de dolor que me helo la sangre, corrí por ella y la lleve al hospital, Esme se encontraba en el supermercado con Alice, Emmett y Rosalie en la primera consulta del bebe llamado Ethan y Carlisle en el hospital, en donde Carlisle nos esperaba con una cilla de ruedas para llevar a revisión a Bella, para saber cuánto había dilatado y si le podían poner la epidural para que no le dolieran tanto las contracciones._

_-Bueno tienes cerca de seis centímetros Bella, así que no creo que te podamos poner la epidural, solo te faltan cuatro centímetros, pero lo puedo hablar con el anestesiólogo- dijo Carlisle después de revisarla_

_-No, nada de epidural, no quiero ni una sola droga-dijo bella en una contracción, amaba a esta mujer pero no la quería ver sufrir_

_-Habla con él y pregúntale, no quiero ver a Bella sufrir- dije tomando su mano_

_-Edward amor yo no quiero, si tengo que pasar esto quiero sentirlo, esto es por Renesmee y además yo quiero sentirlo-_

_-Está bien Bella regreso en una hora con un colega mio que es obstetra para que te revise- dijo y se fue_

_-Ok amor recuerda las clases preparto, como nos dijo la maestra que tenias que respirar con cada contracción- le dije tomando su mano y dando suaves masajes en su vientre, de donde en muy poco tiempo saldría nuestra nena._

_Una hora después regreso mi padre con un colega como había dicho, era un hombre de cuarenta y tantos con un traje color verde y una bata de doctor, se presento con nosotros, dijo que se llamaba Eleazar Denali, reviso a bella y dijo que solo faltaban dos centímetros, y que en una hora u hora y media empezaría lo más difícil, dijo que ayudara a Bella a caminar por los pasillos para acelerar la dilatación, y así fue, cuarenta y cinco minutos después Bella estaba en la cama pujando tratando de traer al mundo a nuestra nena y yo me encontraba junto a ella dándole todo el apoyo posible._

_-Duele mucho- me dijo_

_-Lo sé cariño, pero falta poco, es por nessie- mierda me va a gritar, todo por culpa de Jacob, ese maldito y estúpido perro _

_-Que te dije que no le dijeras a mi hija como el mounstro del lago Ness- dijo en una contracción y ahí fue donde escuche el llanto más hermoso de mi vida, mi hija había nacido, nos la mostraron antes de limpiarla, tenía los ojos de Bella y mi cabello, mi boca y la nariz de Bella, era la cosa más hermosa del mundo, cuando salí al pasillo toda la familia me felicito, Emmett estaba solo porque Ethan y Rosalie estaban en casa descansando, estaban Alice y Jasper, Esme e iba llegando Carlisle junto con mis suegros._

_-¿Cómo estan?- preguntaron todos a la vez_

_-Muy bien, tiene los ojos y la nariz de bella, pero entren para que las vean, a eso vine- dije y entre con ellos a la habitación donde estaba mi esposa y mi hija_

_-Son hermosas-dijeron mis suegros_

_-Tiene tu cabello hijo- dijo mi madre_

_-Es hermosa bella igual a ti- dijo Alice_

_-Es verdad es muy parecida a Bella, pero también a Edward- dijo Jasper _

_-Eddy ya tienes a tu mini Bella, ahora espera para tener al mini Eddy- dijo Emmett_

_-Ni creas Edward que vamos a tener otro, bueno si tendremos otro pero en unos seis o siete años- dijo Bella con una mirada que no dejaba reproches_

_-Si amor- me acerque y le di un beso, poco después nuestra hija hizo acto de presencia reclamando ser alimentada, así que entre Esme y Renée le ayudaron y explicaron como amamantarle, tres días después ya nos encontrábamos en casa con nuestra nena, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Bella y yo junto con los niños estaríamos en Seattle, mientras nosotros estudiábamos los niños se quedarían en una guardería cerca del campus, así para que cuando terminaran las clases los primeros que salieran fueran por ellos._

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Después de haber empacado todas nuestras cosas nos habíamos mudado a una casa que Esme y Carlisle nos habían regalado, habían cinco habitaciones y era de tres pisos, cada pareja tenía una habitación, cada uno se turnaba para hacer el desayuno, comprar la comida y hacer la cena, todos nos ayudábamos, con tres parejas jóvenes y dos bebes en casa era difícil, cuando si de verdad no podíamos contratábamos a una niñera, era una chica de secundaria que estaba encandilada con Emmett, así que cada que la necesitábamos le decíamos a él.

_**Flash back**_

_-Emmett porque no llamas a tu novia para que nos ayude, todos tenemos que estudiar mañana son los finales- dijo Jasper para cobrarse lo que le había hecho en el supermercado con la cajera, Emmett le había obligado a hacerse pasar por gay y después tocarle una pompa a la chica, la cual se dio cuenta de que no era gay y lo mando a la chingada._

_-No es mi novia- refuto é_

_-Ahí bueno ya carajo es mi novio y padre de mi hijo y tu Jasper ya cálmate, que el que te halla pegado la chica no fue culpa de Emmett, sabes como es y cómo juega- dijo Rosalie ya enojada_

_-Si ya cálmense y por favor que alguien le hable, mañana tengo examen con Henderson y Mattews y a las cuatro necesito ver a mi directora de tesis para que me corrija unos capítulos- dijo mi esposa_

_-Si chicos ya todos necesitamos a la niña- dijo Alice calmando los humos, Emmett marco y le dijo que si que en quince minutos estaba en la casa._

_Después de que todos presentáramos nuestros finales para nuestras carreras, estábamos en el mes de octubre, y los finales empezaron con Rosalie y Alice para diseño, Jasper de psicología, Emmett para leyes y bella y yo para medicina, yo en cardiología y Bella en neonatología, todos por fin fuimos de vacaciones con nuestros padres, así que regresamos a forks después de cinco años, teníamos casi cuatro meses para descansar hasta que presentáramos la tesis y empezáramos con el servicio, hasta que en enero hablaron a casa y le dijeron a Bella que su servicio empezaba el día catorce en Idaho central hospital, así que se fue cuatro días después._

_**Fin del Flash back **_

Bueno pues como estaba próximo a ser catorce de febrero, Bella me había dicho que trataría de encontrar un vuelo para forks, ahora estaba esperando su llamada para ver si había podido encontrar uno.

-Amor Edward, no pude cariño, no hay vuelos todo está saturado- dijo con tono triste y a punto de llorar

-No bueno tratare de conseguir yo uno para Renesmee y para mí e ir a Idaho-

-No amor tratare de ver si consigo uno-

-Está bien amor cuídate- dije y colgó, no podía ser no estaría con Bella esta fecha tan importante, ahora estaba con Renesmee jugando en nuestra habitación, pasaron las horas eran casi las nueve de la noche y Bella no llamaba, seguramente las líneas estaban congestionadas, bueno pues cinco minutos después lleve a una muy cansada y dormida Renesmee a su habitación para que durmiera bien, le cambie su vestido rosa con corazones por una pijama rosa de princesas, quite las sabanas y la acosté para taparle, le di su beso de buenas noches y me fui a mi habitación, abrí la puerta, pero se me hizo extraño ya que yo la había dejado abierta, no le tome importancia y entre.

-Mierda- frente a mi tenia la visión de una sexy mujer _–que por cierto era mi mujer- _

-Llegue- dijo Bella mientras se acercaba a mí con un "disfraz" de ángel o Cupido que consistía en un par de alas blancas y un conjunto de liguero, medias un culote y sostén color blanco con corazones y unos tacones rojos, dentro del disfraz también había un arco y una flecha con punta en forma de corazón color dorado

-Be… Bella-

-Si amor, encontré un vuelo y aquí estoy feliz día de los enamorados – dijo sonriendo mientras retiraba las alas y su sostén, dejando a la vista sus senos, camino hacia mí, me tiro a la cama y yo estaba como estúpido sin hacer nada, retiro mi camisa y mi pantalón dejándome en bóxer y con una gran erección, se sentó sobre mi miembro meciéndose un poco.

-Dios mio estas hermosa- dije mientras atacaba sus senos, los chupaba, mordía, succionaba y acariciaba, Bella gemía y jadeaba, trataba de callarla con algunos besos para que no despertara a Renesmee, no importaba, casi diez años de conocerla y una hija después y podía asegurar que estaba más que hermosa, no aguantaba más, cogí de los lados su culote y lo rompí, tire los pedazos a no sé dónde y quite mi bóxer, acomode a bella en la cama y me coloque sobre ella, con mi miembro cerca de su entrada, baje una de mis manos buscando su clítoris, el cual al tocarlo bella gimió y se estremeció, mi boca estaba en uno de sus senos, sus manos estaban en mi espalda y mi cabello, sus piernas estaban en mis caderas, quería probarla, sentir sus jugos en mi boca.

-Ni lo pienses, se te ve en la cara lo que quieres hacer y no, te quiero dentro ya- dijo bella jadeante, tenía razón, un mes si sexo era mucho, así que, me acomode en su entrada y poco a poco mi miembro se abrió paso por sus pliegues hasta llegar a la empuñadura, empecé un vaivén lento pero certero, quería que me sintiera hasta el alma, que sintiera cuanto la había extrañado

-Te amo bebe- me dijo

-Yo más- dije mientras mordía su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja

-Mas rápido… mas bebe mas- dijo jadeante, yo estaba igual que ella, tome una de sus piernas y la coloque en mi hombro, y toque el punto que hizo que en menos de tres segundos Bella y yo estuviéramos viendo las estrellas.

-Te extrañe Bella-

-Y yo amor- dijo mientras se acomodaba para dormir, eran cerca de las once –feliz día de los enamorados-

-Feliz día amor- nos acomodamos para dormir, y eso fue todo, uno de los días mas hermosos de mi vida.

* * *

este OS era para el 14 de febrero me pase por 10 dias por cuestiones de que mi lap murio y usaba la de mi mama pero aqui esta espero les guste y sea de su agrado


End file.
